When Roses Bloom
by SeiraOrenji14
Summary: Three friends meet and falls in love with the Ouran Host Club members. As time pass by, these hosts begin to feel the same way. Meanwhile, Haruhi Fujioka finds out her true feeling for Hikaru after her break-up with Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1 : Ichigo, Seira, and Chiyuki

When Roses Bloom

Chapter 1: Ichigo,Seira, and Chiyuki

~school bell rings~

"I can't believe you got all those letters Kyouya!" Tamaki said, quite surprised about his best pal's popularity which is 30% higher than him.

"Yeah, according to last week's statistics, the 'Cool Type' seem to be popular with girls these past few days"

"And because of that, 'Mommy' got first in the club's ranking. Tell me Kyouya, what's your technique to get huge number of costumers"

"It's not like I don't want to share it but I don't have one"

"Boo! Kyou-kun. Is that the way you treat your friends now?"

"I already told you, i don't have a technique"

"Alright...If you say so..."

They are walking in the school hallway heading to the third music room, in which the famous Host Club is located. Still discussing the club's ratings, a girl appeared behind them. Her hair is shoulder length, and her eyes are as black as her hair.

She bumped on Kyouya, scattering all her books on the floor. She instantly recognized the Host Club members and quickly apologized.

" Sumimasen Ootori-kun. I wasn't looking in my way"

" It's ok, don't worry about it" Kyouya replied

She began picking up her things and Tamaki, always being a gentleman helped her. As he was about to pick the last book, he noticed a pink envelope with the letters K.O. In between the pages. He gave it to her and said "So, you're one of Kyou-kun's fans huh?"

"How did you know that?" She asked

"With that letter addressed to him, it's quite easy to tell." Tamaki explained

"W-well, I originally plan to give it to him but..." She answered back, trying not to blush too much.

"Where's the letter that you're talking about Tamaki?" Kyouya said

"It's inserted in her book"

" My princess, may I have your letter?" Kyouya smiled

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's sort of a waste if you just throw away something that you wrote with all your heart?"

"I-It's because....the things written there are kind of.... uhm... uhhh... private."

"Daijobu, don't worry. Everything that you wrote there will be our little secret" Kyouya insisted.

"O-ok, here it is" She handed him the letter and looked at her watch

"Oh no! I'm late for our song practice! Excuse me, but I have to go now" She immediately left, running down the stairs.

" Hey,Kyouya,do you know her?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, she is Ichigo Sasaki, 16 years old, First Year class A"

"I don't see her coming to our club. How come you know her"

"She's the daughter of my mom's best friend."

"Oh, I see. You know, there's something about her that caught my attention 'Mommy'. I just can't pinpoint what it is"

"You know, you're right about that 'Daddy'. Ichiru-san is quite _interesting._" Kyouya agreed as he open the door of the Host Club.

While Kyouya and Tamaki are getting ready to work at the club. The _friendly trio, _Haruhi, Hikaru, and his younger twin Kaoru came out of the library after researching for their group project. As they pass the school auditorium, something caught Kaoru's attention.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with concern on his face.

"It's nothing, I just forgot to do something. You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you later"

"Do you need help? I'll go with you." Hikaru offered

"No, that's okay Hikaru. You should spend more time with Haruhi. Help her move on from her break-up with 'Our Lord'."

"Is everything alright over there?" Haruhi asked, she was staring outside the window and heard nothing while the twins were talking.

"Uh...yeah, Kaoru just forgot to to something. He said he'll catch up later."

"Oh, I see"

"Well then, see you later bro." Hikaru said

"See ya"

When the two were out of sight, Kaoru entered the auditorium.

"I thought I heard someone singing" He thought to himself

_~Hajimete kimi wo mita ano hi kara. Todo toki bakari ga sugite ooh~_

He heard the voice once again and this time it's clearer. He looked at the direction where the voice came from. Right there on stage, a chocolate brown haired girl is sitting beside the piano. Not noticing that she's being watched, she continued practicing her song.

Kaoru, who was mesmerized by her singing leaned on the wall, still watching her.

Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps outside the door. He immediately hid behind the door. Avoiding to make any sound as possible.

" Seira-chan!" Ichigo Sasaki came in, catching her breath.

"Ah, Ichigo-chan, you're late."

"Gomene, I kinda got distracted and didn't notice the time."

"Where's Chiyuki?"

" She said she can't come for today's practice."

" Okay...then, let's begin."

They started practicing and didn't notice Kaoru who quietly left and returned to his club.

"So...her name is Seira...huh." Kaoru said to himself while climbing up the stairs.

Back at the auditorium, Ichigo and Seira have finished practicing their song. Seira kept telling her friend about her day while on the other hand, Ichigo wasn't listening at all. She kept thinking about the letter she gave to Kyouya, and what will be his reaction. _Will he avoid me? Hate me? Or Accept me?_ She thought to herself. Seira noticed this and and said "Hellloooo! Earth to Ichigo. Come in Ichigo!"

"Oh, sorry Seira. I wasn't listening. Something just came to my mind. Gomen"

"Nah it's ok. Ne Ichigo-chan, I want to try going to the Host Club"

" What? Why?"

" Well....they say that it's the best club in the school. I want to try it out." Seira smiled.

" Ok then. Let's ask Chiyuki if she can come with us."

" Where are we going guys?" Chiyuki said, walking towards them. Her light brown hair swaying to the breeze coming from the open window.

" We're going to try the host club. Wanna come?" Seira asked

" Sure...It's already my free time anyway"

When they reached the Third Music Room, Ichigo was the one to open the door. The Host Club members gave them a smile and said "Irasshaimase!"

Kaoru walked closer, urging them to come in.

" Come this way lovely lad-"

His eyes widened when he saw Seira, the girl that he was watching a while ago, right there in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Host Club's new costumers

When Roses Bloom

Chapter 2: The Host Club's New Costumers

Tamaki approached them and smiled. "Ah...Ichigo-san,welcome. Oh, and these beautiful princesses must be your friends.

"Hai, Suou-kun, they're my were bored so that's why we decided to visit this club."

"Hi, I'm Fukuyama Seira"

"I'm Sakamoto Chiyuki, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too ladies. So, who among you would like to be accompanied by the 'Prince Type'?"

"I'll go with you." Chiyuki replied

"I'm gonna have a short talk with Kyouya." Ichigo said while looking at Kyouya,

she's still thinking about the letter she gave him.

"How about you Seira-san? What kind of host would you like?" Tamaki asked.

"Uhm....I'm not really sure. All of the hosts look busy with their costumers."

"Hmm...let's see...ah, Kaoru, sorry to disturb you during your break time but since it's her first time entering this club, would you please keep Seira-san company?"

"Uh...sure." Kaoru smiled, leading Seira to an empty table."This way my lady."

"O-ok..." Seira said. Her heart began to beat fast, she suddenly felt uneasy. She was inlove with Kaoru since Junior High but she doesn't have enough courage to confess to him.

"That reminds me...Where's Hikaru?"

"He's with Haruhi,they went to the grocery."

"I-I see." Tamaki spoke weakly. His heart burning with pain. He still haven't moved on from his break-up with Haruhi,even though he already accepted that they're not for each other. He tried to put himself together and sat with Chiyuki. She noticed that tamaki is not as active as he was this morning.

She asked him curiously. "Tamaki-sempai, is something bothering you?"

"Huh?Uhm...no...it's nothing, my princess. Don't worry about me."

"But you look so troubled."

"Do you promise to keep it a secret? I don't want everyone to worry."

"I promise Suou-sempai, I won't tell anybody."

"It's like this, my girlfriend or should I say 'ex-girlfriend' broke up with me two months ago. And I can't move on, I tried to distract myself but it's not working."

Chiyuki stared at Tamaki without saying a single word.

"What do you think? It's pretty sad huh?" He added

"...That's all?" Chiyuki said sarcastically.

"Owwie! You're so mean." Tamaki complained.

"I was kidding. I feel sorry for you Suou-sempai."

"How about you Chiyuki-san? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to. His name is Keiichi Soujiro, we broke up six months ago when we realized that what we felt for each other two years ago is not the same anymore when he returned from Amerca."

"How did you got over it?"

"It was kinda sad at first but I always kept in mind that there will always be a guy who is really meant for me. And someday he will enter my life without me knowing it."

"That was very touching Chiyuki-san!" Tamaki suddenly hugged her

"S-sempai!" Chiyuki choked out, blushing.

All the other girls looked at them whispering at each other. "Kyaa! Tamaki-kun is hugging her."

"Waah! She's so lucky."

Tamaki stopped at once. Chiyuki sat straight, still a little shocked from his hug.

"Ah...sorry about that Chiyuki-san, I was moved by your words."

"It's alright sempai, Ishigo and Seira also had the same reaction when they first heard that."

"Those two...they seem pretty close to you."

"Yep, those two are my best friends. We always share ideas and even our own little secrets."

"You know..you're right, having friends like that is great."

They smiled at each other like they had forgotten all their worries.

"See..you're smiling now!" Chiyuki teased

"Chiyuki..."

"What?"

"From now on, don't call me sempai ok? Just call me by my first name. And I'll do the same, Chi-yu-ki!."

Chiyuki giggled and said. "Ok, Ta-ma-ki!"

"Hwee?! You read the letter? W-when?" They both turned to look at Ichigo who is sitting with Kyouya.

"I have read it a while ago, when I'm changing clothes." Kyouya explained

"Wha-I...didn't expect that you would-"

"Actually I was quite impressed..." He cut her of before she could finish her sentence.

"I didn't notice that you have a lot of ideas for our club."

"Eh?"

"You could really help us get more costumers."

At that moment, Ichigo realized that the letter she placed in the envelope is not the letter at all. It's a list of club activities that she made. She felt relieved that she gave the wrong one.

"Whew..I really thought that he's gonna find out...I guess it's still too early for THAT" she thought to herself.

"Say....Ichigo.."

"Yep?"

"Is it ok for you to work with me in the Host Club starting tomorrow?"

"Sure,that'll be my pleasure Kouya-kun." She said happily. She looked at Seira to call her. " Ne...Sei-chan."

Seira turned her head at Ichigo."What is it?"

"I'll be working here starting tomorrow,wanna come? Of course you do, you'll be able to spend more time with-"

Seira shot her a cold look,warning her to stop what ever she's trying to say.

"Ehehe....nandemonai! I was just kidding Sei-chan! There's no need for you to threaten me."

"What are you two talking about?" Kyouya asked, a little bit confused

"Nothing...it's just that she has a huge crush on Kaoru."

"Uh....don't you think she'll be mad because you told me that?"

"Oops...I slipped...Kyouya, I could trust you right?"

"Absolutely."

" Thanks. Seira will kill me if she finds out that I told you her secret."

~At Kaoru and Seira's table~

Kaoru placed the cub of tea on the table and sat on the couch beside Seira.

"Uhm...Seira...right?" He asked

"Yes." She replied,feeling a lot more comfortable now compared to earlier.

"You're the one singing in the auditorium this morning...right?"

" Y-wait...you were there?"

"Yes,I was...listening. You know...you're voice is so beautiful."

"No...not teally..."

" Seriously...it's pretty..." Kaoru insisted

"T-thanks."

"Uh...I knoe it's improper for a host to ask something from his costumer but, could you please sing that song for me?" He requested, hoping that the girl would agree to it.

"S-sure..." Seira blushed and began to sing.

_Hajimete kimi wo mita ano hikara tada toki bakari ga sugite...Ii kaketa manma no kotoba wa kumoma e to kiete yuku yo._.

Kaoru listened until she finished her song. He gave her a round of applause and said "Wow! You're awesome Fukuyama-san. Congratulations, you just earned a fan. And it's not only that...your fan is a 'handsome' guy who is also a member of tha oh,so famous Host Club!."

" Yeah..I guess you're ri- wait, who told you that you're handsome? Yes, I'm grateful that my fan is a host but for your information, you not that good looking! Hmp!"

"I was joking about the 'handsome' part..haha!"

Seira looked at him with teary eyes. " You're so...mean..."

"Wah...hey! Don't cry..."

" Just kidding! Haha!"

"Geez, Seira..." He pouted

"Ehehe...you're so cute when you panic."

Kaoru suddenly felt awkward upon hearing that. He couldn't find the right words to say. Seira realized what she just said and blurted out "I-I-I mean...t-the way you react is...c-cute." she blushed

"Seira-chan!" Chiyuki and Ichigo called out behind her.

"Yes?"

"We have to go now...Chiyuki has something else to do...' Ichigo said

"Ok..um...excuse us Kaoru-kun"

"Are you gonna drop by again tomorrow?" Kaoru asked

"Ichigo will start working here so...Yes,I'll come back..."

"Oh...ok then...mata ashita."

"Thanks for spending your time with us ladies." Tamaki said

"See you tomorrow Ichigo-chan." Kyouya added

"Hai! Mata ashita minna!" Ichigo waved at them as they exit the door


	3. Chapter 3:The First Rose Starts to Bloom

When Roses Bloom

Chapter 3 : The Orange Rose Starts to Bloom

"Good morning everyone!" Ichigo greets the Host Club on her first day od assisting her childhood friend, Kyouya in the club's activities and income.

"Good morning Ichi-chan! Would you like to eat some cake before working?" Hani said in a cheerful tone.

"Hehe... sure! I would like some strawberry cake please."

" One strawberry cake, coming right up!" He left and quickly returned with a strawberry cake in hand.

"Here you go Ichigo-chan!" He gave it to her and began dancing around with his Usa-chan.

" Arigatou, Hani-sempai."

"O-HA-YO!" Chiyuki peeked through the door behind her friend.

" Yay! Chiyuki-chan is here too!" Hani twirled around.

"Ohayo, Chiyuki! Where's Seira?"

"At her usual spot beside the pond. She said she'll follow later on."

Hikaru and Haruhi entered the room and said "Good morning" to everybody.

"Ah....the two of you must be Ichigo and Chiyuki. I'm Hikaru, nice to meet you."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, good morning. Both of you came from the same class as me right?"

"Yes, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier." Ichigo replied

Kyouya came in, holding a laptop in his hand and a clipboard on the other.

"Ohayo Ichigo... Hikaru, I could see that you've already met my new assistant."

"You're gonna work here? That's great! I'll be looking forward to your performance." Haruhi said, smiling at her

"Thanks! I'll do my best."

"Ooohh..I forgot to give Seira's ring back." Chiyuki said while holding a silver ring.

" Don't worry about that Chiyuki, she'll come here anyway." Ichigo replied

"I guess you're right."

"What time will she come here?"

"I don't know..."

" -sigh- she always hang out at that place."

"Speaking of friends who love wandering around, where's your brother Hikaru?" Haruhi asked

"He said he's gonna take a walk before going here." Hikaru answered

"Sounds like someone we know..." Both Ichigo and Chiyuki said

"Oh,well...Gotta start working now. We have a lot of stuff to do." Ichigo clapped her hands twice.

"Right here Ichigo, you could start managing the club's product's and..." Kyouya instructed Ichigo while the rest of them go on with their jobs.

~At the school grounds~

Kaoru is on his way to the Host club but he changed his mind and decided to hang out beside the pond for a while. He saw Seira sitting beside it with a sketchbook on her hand. He quietly approached her to see what she's doing. Seira continued sketching, not knowing that the person she's drawing is right behind her. Watching every pencil stroke she produce in his face.

" That's a pretty nice portrait of me you got there." He said

"K-kaoru?!" She said, quickly covering her drawing." H-how long have you been t- aahh!" She tried to stand up but she lost her balance and fell. Kaoru, tried to grab her and the next thing he knew is he's on top of her, their face only two inches apart. They stood up right away, both of them in a state of shock.

"S-sorry Seira, I-I didn't mean to surprise you." Kaoru apologized, his face a bright color of red.

"Nah, it's ok Kaoru-kun. It's my fault for being so clumsy." she replied, her heart pounding really fast. "C'mon now, we have to change or else we'll both catch a cold. Also...Chiyuki and Ichigo are waiting for me..."

"R-right, Hikaru is waiting too."

They hurried back to the third music room, being careful not to slip on the stairs. They opened the door and everyone looked at them.

"Goodness! What happened to the two of you?" Ichigo asked

" Is it raining outside" Hani said with eyes full of innocence

Chiyuki handed them two paper bags containing spare uniforms. "Here, go change into this."

They took the bags and changed uniform without saying a single word.

I can't believe this. Of all the people who could see my drawings, why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be the person in my sketches?- Seira thought to herself. Meanwhile, in the boys dressing room, Kaoru is also lost in his own thoughts.

-What...is this feeling?- He asked himself. Images of him and Seira falling into the pond began flashing in his mind.

-Argh! Why can't I take it off my mind?-

He finished the last button of his shirt and got out of the curtains. He caught sight of Seira's sketchbook lying on the chair. He opened and saw that most of the pages contain different sketches of him.

"Seira... what an interesting girl...' He told himself while placing it back. When he got out og the dressing room, he saw Hikaru waiting beside the door.

"Kaoru, what happened out there?"

"Seira fell, I tried to grab her. But... we both ended up in the pond..."

"She's that clumsy?"

"Nah...it's my fault...I kinda surprised her...or something like that"

"So that's why the two of you are dripping wet." Chiyuki said, interrupting their conversation.

Seira go out of the boy's dressing room bringing Kaoru to confusion.

"Chiyuki, thanks for lending me your spare uniform." she said

Kaoru turned to Hikaru and asked "What is she doing in there?"

Hikaru raised on eyebrow and the answered the question. " The girl's dressing room is under renovation so she used the boy's dressing room instead. It's only now that you noticed? You were looking at her sketchbook a while ago."

"You were watching?"

"uhuh...I could still picture your face while looking at it. You looked surprised, impressed and happy at the same time."

Kaoru didn't answer, he just kept staring at the floor for no reason at all.. Seira and Chiyuki left for their song practice. Hikaru pointed at something on the table saying " Hey...What's that?"

Kaoru picked up the silver object which appears to be a ring. There, the words "My dear twin, Sara" is engraved on it.

"it's a ring.." He said, examining the object in his hand.

"Who owns it?"

"I dunno. I guess it's someone with a twin named Sara."

"But aren't we the only pair of twins in the entire campus?"

" Oh, well...let's just keep it for now until we find its owner." Kaoru said as he placed the ring in his pocket.

"Ja...let's go. The princesses are waiting for our 'brotherly love' performance." And Hikaru took his twin's hand.. The hosts kept themselves busy, paying close attention to their guests. They spent the whole afternoon doing their usual stuff, not knowing that from that day... their lives are gradually changing.

~After the club activities~

Ichigo and Kyouya locked the music room doors, the others already went home.

" Ichigo... thanks for agreeing to work with me." Kyouya smiled

"How many time have you thanked me already?" She replied.

"Well, then...Mata ashita ne! Ichigo-chan!" He waved at her.

"Mata ashita, Kyou-kun!" she waved back, walking to the opposite direction. When she reached the school entrance, she bumped onto Kaoru who is entering back the building. She had mistaken him for Hikaru because he switched the parting to his hair to the left, just like his brother's.

"Sorry Hikaru-kun! Ja ne!" she said as she hurriedly got out of the gates.

When she's out of sight. Kaoru sighed "Nobody can really tell us apart except for Haruhi." He remembered the day Haruhi told them apart, the words that she said is still clear in his mind "Hikaru is more childish while Kaoru is more reserved. Even though they're twins they still have their own individual characteristics. Yes, they are both 'Evil' but if you compare them, Hikaru's evil level is one percent higher than Kaoru's"

He came to a stop as he realize that he's in front of the auditorium again. And he suddenly remembered that Seira is practicing her songs here everyday.

"it can't be..she's probably home right now..." he said to himself, stepping in the doors. "What the heck am I doing here?"

He was lost in hig thoughts again that he didn't noticed Chiyuki who was standing in front of him.

" Hel...looo!" she said loudly, almost making him jump.

"Ahhh! " he yelled out.

"Hikaru-kun, it's me....What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing." He said weakly

" What?"

"I-I mean, I was just roaming around " He said

"Ok...see you tomorrow then." she finally said, leaving him alone.

"Geez, can't they really tell us apart?" He's starting to feel hopeless that somebody else would be able to tell the difference between him and his elder twin brother.

"Kaoru-kun?" someone said behind him.

" Seira-chan?" He answered the familiar voice. He turned to look at her, her brown eyes fixed on him. This time, he didn't know what to say, his mind went blank.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

He just stood there without saying anything, he decided to give her the same reason. "I was just roaming around. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I was trying to find something..." She said

"What is it?"

"Nah... it's nothing, forget about it."

" Wait, a while ago...did you just call me 'Kaoru'?" he asked

"Yep... did I got it wrong? You changed the parting of your hair right?"

" No...actually, you're right, I'm Kaoru. How did you know that?" His expression changed, he felt delighted. Finally, somebody could tell them apart other than Haruhi.

" I... know how to differentiate a pair of twins. I have my own way..."

"What way?" And he was suddenly curious

"It's a secret. Chiyuki is waiting for me at the gate. I have to go now. You too Kaoru-kun, Hikaru might get worried."

"I'll accompany you...I'llbe heading home after that."

"Sure...let's go now..." Seira smiled at him.

"Uhh...Seira, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I was just curious, and um... I'm also sorry for looking at your sketchbook without permission."

"I already told you...It's- hold on a sec! Y-you scanned my sketchbook? As in every page?" She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Y-yes, ah, this is getting awkward." images of his face drawn by Seira came flashing in his head. His heart is racing.

"I-I see... so you saw who's in my sketches. Sorry if I made you uneasy... I'll just throw them away if you like..."

" Throw them away? Are you kidding? It didn't bother me at all....as a matter of fact...I liked it..."

"Really?" She said cheerfully

"Yeah, I like it very much."

" Thanks for the compliment. I don't always get this kind of reaction."

"Why? Your drawings are good. How can that be?"

"People don't like me to make sketches of them. Whenever they see it, they ask me to burn it.... except when they're a friend of mine..."

" Don't listen to those people, they're just envious of you. They probably can't draw something that's as nice as yours. Or.....maybe...they don't even know how to draw stick figures."

" Haha! Now that's hilarious....come to think of it....everyone tries to bring us down during elementary and middle school years...." She remember her twin who died the previous year because of a disease.

" What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Nothing, forget what I said..."

They reached reached the school gate and saw Chiyuki leaning on the wall. She waved at them holding a cute smile on her face.

" What took you so long?" Chiyuki asked

"Gomen... I saw Kaoru on the way and we had a little chat with each other." She said, looking at Kaoru's direction, he smiled at them.

"Kaoru-kun? I thought that was Hikaru..."

" You were fooled by his hair huh? That's why I told you not to tell them apart by looking at their hair."

" Ah...gomen Kaoru-kun! I have mistaken you for Hikaru..."

"That's ok, we're already used to it."

" Ja! See you tomorrow Kaoru-kun!" Seira waved at him, while walking out of the campus.

"Mata ashita! Seira, Chiyuki." Kaoru replied as he rode the car that came to fetch him. Upon arriving home, Hikaru welcomed him and asked their maids to carry his brother's things upstairs.

"Konbanwa, Hikaru."

"Konbanwa, it's dinner time already, mom and dad are waiting inside." He led Kaoru to the dining room, both of their parents are seating beside each other. Their dad gave them a warm smile and their mom stood up and embraced her sons.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I missed you..." Mrs. Hitachiin said

" Welcome back mom and dad!" The twins said in chorus, the maids came and began serving their food.

"How's school? Their father asked

"It's great dad, Ouran Academy is the best school we've ever had. Right bro?" Hikaru answered

" Have my babies already found the future young mistresses of the Hitachiin family?" said their mom

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked with a puzzled look.

"When talking about young mistresses, your mother is asking about your love life." Mr. Hitachiin explained

"Oh...no,mom, we don't have girlfriends..." Kaoru said

" What? How come my cute sons are still single? Isn't there anyone you like in school?"

Hikaru drank some juice and said to his mother " I do like someone but, I don't think she's into me."

" Awww. Don't worry, with that look,you'll get her in no time!" She told her Hikaru then hugged Kaoru very tightly. "And you my little Hikaru! You haven't found someone yet?"

"Uh...mom, that's Kaoru...I'm Hikaru." Hikaru sighed. Even their mother are having difficulties.

" Ah...ahaha! Sorry...I got a little confused with your hair."

Kaoru just smiled and said "Apology accepted ma. And about my love life...I'm not really sure..."

"Oh...mom, I forgot to tell you... there are three new girls who visits the club. Ichigo Sasaki-Kyouya's childhood friend, Chiyuki Sakamoto- Tono's new buddy(note:the twins call Tamaki this way for those who doesn't know), And Seira Fukuyama- Kaoru's new costumer..I think...."

" Really? My son has a new costumer(or something like that)? So...how is she?"

" How's who?" Kaoru shrugged trying to hide his now blushing face.

"That Seira, your brother is talking about."

"Oh..w-well...she's friendly, talented and-"

"You know, the way you describe her...it's like you admire her..." Hikaru said, mocking his twin.

"O-of course! I'm her fan after all..." Kaoru blushed even more, though..he's still hiding it.

"Ahem...it's getting late kids, go get some rest." Their father said

" Alright. Good night mom and dad!"

The twins went to their room together, changed into their pajamas and laid on the bed. Hikaru dozed quickly dozed off, while Kaoru stared at the empty ceiling.

-...way you describe her...it's like you admire her...- Hikaru's word echoed on his head. At that moment, he knew that something inside him is changing, he has developed a crush on Seira. He smiled as he told himself " I thought I was gonna be left behind by Hikaru... But I guess things are different now..." And he closed his eyes to get ready for the next day.


End file.
